


Lionel

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Lionel asks Clark to meet with him at Luthorcorp and the nightmares that Clark hasn't even deigned imagine come true.





	1. Chapter 1

The email from Lionel Luthor was an unexpected one. Clark couldn't help but wonder what the billionaire wanted with a small town high school farm boy. He found the contact not only odd but menacing, as the last line of the stark black letters clearly stated that it would "be in Clark's, and his family's best interest to accept this invitation." Did Lionel know his secret? Was he going to extort Clark for something he'd done in Metropolis last summer when he was on red K? Shit... his heart and mind were already competing for title of "most out of control." He was so unnerved by it that he made a small vertical jump as Chloe bid him "good afternoon."

He gulped. "Uh hey Chloe...I didn't hear you come in...you scared me," he tried to sound as normal as possible and failed spectacularly. She had a lopsided grin that tried to smother the questioning in her eyes. "What's with you Clark?" she asked. "It's hard to imagine anyone or anything scaring you." 

"And why is that?" he asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know...because you're six foot four and are the one always there to save whichever damsel is in distress for the week."

He huffed a laugh and grabbed his backpack. Chloe talking about his heroic exploits only made him more nervous. She didn't know his secret, and he'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible...especially after seeing the effects that knowing his secret had on Pete. The young man's life practically collapsed under the weight of secrecy and danger and it was all Clark's fault. He couldn't afford to lose anymore friends. 

The blonde looked at him with confusion. "Where are you going Clark? Journalism class just started."

"I...I know," Clark scrambled for an answer. "But I don't feel very good Chloe."

"So you're just going to ditch the last hour of school? That's not like you Kent."

"Please Chloe, just let me go without a barrage of questions," he pleaded...the sincerity in his words genuine enough to make his friend step aside. "I'm sorry Chloe, I really am, but I need to go. I know I still have to write the football story and I'll do it tonight when I get home, I promise."

She just nodded. "Okay, well, I hope you feel better."

He smiled and brushed past her. Despite being nearly all-powerful it still made Clark's stomach jump knowing he was leaving early. He scanned the hallways for any teachers or security for making a b-line towards the back doors of the nearest hall. The crisp fall air wrapped around him as he quietly shut the door to the school and sped home. His parents would wonder why he'd left early without permission so he decided to go straight to the loft, hopefully unnoticed.

He sat down with a thud on the worn sofa and replayed Lionel's words in his mind. The email was short and to the point and that last line reverberated around Clark's brain until he thought he might disintegrate into a pile of anxiety. What did Lionel want with his family? Clark would do anything to protect them...even if that meant becoming one of Lionel's lab experiments. The thought of that send an icy shiver rattling down his spine.

Clark would have to wait a whole day until he found out what Lionel wanted and he knew that school tomorrow would be torture. He couldn't exactly fake being sick with his parents either...god, he was screwed. The second hand on the clock seemed to tick backwards as time lurched incrementally. Mostly he stayed in the barn, until his mom called for dinner. Afterwards, he simply returned to that red couch in the loft.

There was so much on his mind that he couldn't put it to rest, even as the night dragged on. By midnight he was lying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, wondering if he'd have it in him to kill Lionel if that's what it came to in order to protect his secret and his parents. But he knew he couldn't. The Kent's didn't raise a murderer. 

+++++++

Luthorcorp was all steel and glass and towering intimidation. The skyscraper felt cold and impersonal, much like Lionel. Dread crawled around in the pit of Clark's stomach as the clock inched towards 6pm and he shuffled in the direction of the architectural mammoth. He stepped inside the huge glass doors and walked towards the front desk where a stone cold older woman informed him that he would be escorted to Lionel's office. Once Clark got in the elevator with the tall stranger clad in black he felt even more trepidation. They travelled in the elevator to the top floor and then Clark was instructed to sit in a lobby and wait. 

Despite being precisely on time, Lionel kept Clark waiting, and the young man suspected that it was part of a power play. He didn't want it to be successful, but the longer he sat motionless in the lobby, the harder it became to stuff down his anxiety. 

"You can come in now," his secretary said, opening the doors and motioning Clark inside. Seeing Lionel in his natural habitat was akin to being dropped into the lion enclosure at a zoo, unnerving at best and life ending at worst. 

"Clark," the older man deigned a warm smile as the young man entered. "Good to see you," he drew closer, his hand extended. Clark shook it reluctantly and felt like he would need a shower afterwards. "Take a seat," Lionel motioned to a chair that faced his modern desk. 

"Mr. Luthor..." Clark started but was cut off.

"Why so formal?" the old man smirked, "call me Lionel, please." Even with his hands in his pockets, leaning on his desk and looking at the seated young man, Lionel was more than intimidating.

"Lionel," Clark tried again. "I was wondering why I'm here?"

"I've always liked you Clark, you get right to the point. Unlike Lex who dances around subjects and plays games."

Clark's eyes narrowed at the mention of his friend and Lionel saw agitation and discomfort flash across Kent's face. 

"You don't like me talking about Lex?" 

"I don't like it when you paint him in a negative light," Clark returned. 

Luthor only smiled, drawing his hands out of his pockets. "Lex is actually why I wanted to talk to you," he now folded his hands neatly in front of him as his frigid gaze threatened to turn Clark's blood to ice. 

"I know that you've formed somewhat of a friendship with my son. And nobody does that unless they want something."

Anger climbed like bile to the back of Clark's throat. "I don't want anything from Lex...or you...all I want is Lex's friendship." He could tell that Lionel was weighing the words that were just spoken, turning them over in his mind, searching for the degree of honesty with which they were spoken. 

Lionel only nodded. "I was surprised to find that your parents would allow this friendship...given their past with the Luthors."

"I'm my own person, it's my choice to be friends with Lex, not my parents," he stated boldly, unsure of where that lie came from. 

The cheshire cat in front of him smiled, as if he knew that statement was a lie. He probably did. 

"Well Clark, while I find your altruism noble indeed, I DO take issue with your friendship to my son," the last two words slipped from that knife's edge tongue with emphasis as if to show possession. Clark's face twisted in confusion. 

"Why?"

Luthor barked a sharp mocking laugh. "I don't have to provide you with an explanation Clark, the point is, I don't like it."

Clark shifted in the black leather club chair, trying not to let his facade of strength crack. "Lex is his own man...how old is he, 23? I'm sure he doesn't need to run his friends list past you for approval."

That stupid shark grin remained fixed on Lionel's face. Clark felt like he was about to be lowered head first into a wood chipper. 

"I want you out of Lex's life Clark."

"Or what?" the words slipped right past the gatekeeper in Kent's mind and he immediately regretted them. 

"Or I'll destroy Lex's life, starting with this "LexCorp" splinter corporation he's trying to get up and running... Unless of course you'd like an alternate arrangement," Lionel stepped forward, moving his hands to his side, revealing his the tented arousal in his thousand dollar black pants.

Clark's eyes went wide in horror, he tried to keep his emerald gaze fixed on Lionel's face. "You...you'd destroy your own son's life?"

"Without hesitation."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"For a number of reasons. Why shouldn't I? Because he's blood? That means little to me."

"It drives you nuts that you can't fully manipulate him doesn't it?" Clark now felt like he was diving into the shark infested waters of his own volition. "And now you're learning you can't manipulate me, so your go-to is to bring his business venture to it's knees? You need therapy," Clark stood, but Lionel's hand came to rest on his chest. 

"I could abolish very ounce of prosperity your family has, I could destroy Lex, and you have the nerve to talk to me like that? You really should be more careful Clark," Lionel still managed to purr the last sentence despite being visibly angry. 

The corners of Clark's vision were turning red. "If you go near my family," he gritted out.

"You'll what?" Lionel interrupted, stepping even closer, his erection brushing Clark's leg. "You won't do shit," Lionel filled the silence that Clark's gaping mouth had left. "You will bend to me unless you want to see your family...and Lex...broken."

"I want you out of my life," Clark spat. 

"You can't get without giving," Lionel stroked himself through his pants. "I'll make you a deal Clark Kent, you blow me with that gorgeous cocksucker mouth..." Lionel ran fingers over Clark's trembling lips, "...and I promise to leave your family and Lex's little side project alone for a year."

"Your word means nothing," Clark was shaking, his hands balled into fists, digging fingernails into his palms until they bled. "How do I know you'll keep your end of the promise?" 

"I can have the proposal formally drafted if you want, but it may be a touch awkward for my secretary to type "blow job" on an official document." 

Kent's face blanched. 

"take your shirt off and get on your knees," Lionel commanded, "before I change my mind." 

There were so many things Clark could've done, hell, he could've snapped the billionaire's neck right then and there. He could have super-sped out of there, or simply walked out and pretend this wasn't happening...but he'd seen the misery Lionel could inflict firsthand, and it wasn't pretty. 

When the residents of neighboring Olathe refused Lionel's proposal to build a plant on their land he practically destroyed the town. He inundated the land with chemicals, bought up swaths of residential real estate just so that it could languish, and even drove the staple shops out of business. 

Clark's hands were already moving on his shirt and he slumped to the floor. 

Lionel looked down at him and groaned. "Fuck, no wonder Lex keeps you around," he ran a hand through Clark's jet black curls as he slipped the zipper of his pants down.

It was just a blowjob, Clark tried to tell himself...not that he'd ever done anything like this before. He'd thought about men before...even a Luthor...just not this Luthor. The hardest thing would be keeping himself from throwing up or crying.

Every rational thought Clark had was instantly replaced with unadulterated panic as Lionel pulled out his impressive erection and stroked himself. 

"I...I'm underage," Clark stammered.

Lionel shook with laughter. "No you're not Clark...you think you're sixteen, but you're eighteen. By the time my team figured out your age, the wrong age was already on your birth certificate, and I didn't care enough to change it." 

Fuck, that's right, Lionel handled his adoption. 

"I should've adopted you myself," Lionel hummed, pointing his cock at Clark's mouth. Kent's eyes pleaded for exoneration from this nightmare but Lionel's steel gaze contained no mercy. Was it worth sucking off satan incarnate just to be left alone for a year? He thought of all his parents had done for him, how much pain he'd already caused them...he thought about Lex...how happy his friend had been recently...could he really do this?


	2. Chapter 2

"I...I've never done this before," Clark admitted turning ten shades of bright red.

"Inexperience can be overcome," Lionel said cooly. "Let me make something exceedingly clear young Kent," Lionel smirked, his erection in front of Clark's startled face. "This is your choice Clark, I'm not attacking you, you can leave at any time, you are choosing this."

"I'm not being given much of a choice," Clark snarled.

"No, it's not much of a choice, but it's a choice nonetheless. Understand?" 

Kent gulped, his breathing fast and erratic. "Yes, I understand."

"Good boy," Lionel purred, running a hand through Clark's hair. "I've seen the way Lex looks at you, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten here first. Probably doesn't want to startle you, young skittish colt. He thinks you're innocent but I'd bet good money that you've thought about fucking him."

Lionel's words were a hotline straight to Clark's cock. He had thought of fucking Lex...a lot...ever since they met. 

"Who knows, maybe I can teach you a few things so that by the time Lex does get to you, you'll know what you're doing. Take your shirt off and...only if you'd like...you can take your cock out, I know you're hard, probably from me talking about Lex."

"Do you often bring up your son while you fuck?" Clark looked up angrily through his chocolate brown lashes. Rather than exhibiting disgust, Lionel only grinned. "He is a handsome man, you should think of him while you suck me."

"This is so fucked," Clark answered, slipping the plaid off his shoulders and bringing his hands to Lionel's hips. "You talk too much," Clark hissed, trying to draw on the false bravado he experienced when on red K. In fact, he was desperately wishing he had some right about now. 

"Would a drink of my scotch make this easier on you?" Lionel offered. 

"No," Clark replied curtly, opening his mouth and sucking on the head of Lionel's cock. The man could have anything he wanted, anything money could buy, and he chose Clark. Unbelievable.

Having had a steady and endless stream of lovers throughout his life, Lionel knew a lot about self control and hardly reacted to Clark's first move. 

The whole thing was bizarre to Clark, who tried very hard to think of Lex, but it was difficult considering how distinct Lionel was. His cock was long and thick and felt like silk over steel on Clark's tongue. It was salty and Clark found himself more intrigued than disgusted, which disgusted him. He gathered his bravery and sank his mouth down Lionel's shaft until his face met with the well manicured hairs at the base of Lionel's cock.

"Fuck..." Lionel finally let some emotion show. 

Lionel's hand grasped at Clark's hair violently. "I don't like being lied to," he growled, pulling Clark off his erection. The young man's lips were bright pink and his cheeks were tinted the same shade of shocking salmon. "Wh...I didn't lie to you," Clark stammered, his eyes full of concern.

"You said you'd never done this before."

"I haven't, I swear Lionel," Clark's voice was pleading. He had screwed up and only belatedly realized it. Most normal humans would likely have difficulty swallowing down such an impressive length and Clark did it on his first go, without even remembering to put on a show of struggling. Fuck. How could he salvage this? Surely he wasn't going down this road to get nothing in return.

"I just thought you'd like it if I did that. I thought it would feel good."

Lionel's eyes softened but still looked suspicious. 

"You swear on Lex's life that you've never done this before Clark?" 

"Yes, I swear on Lex's life."

That seemed to appease the elder Luthor who now petted Clark's face with large calloused fingers. "Well with natural talent like that, I can only imagine what you'd be like with some instruction. Keep going."

Clark nodded, oddly turned on by this bizarre powerless feeling. It wasn't often that he felt out of control, vulnerable, but that's exactly what he was now. There was almost a freedom in it. He tried to brush aside his own arousal that sent shockwaves of guilt shuddering down his spine. 

He was staring at Lionel without realizing it. 

"It's okay Clark, touch them, kiss them, taste them," Lionel's voice commanded. Shit, was he staring at Lionel's balls? Yes he was. Okay then...

Hesitantly, Clark continued to stroke Lionel as he leaned forward and nuzzled the sack before running his tongue up the seam in the middle. He kissed and tasted and explored this new territory, taking one nut in his mouth and lightly sucking it before doing the same to the other. 

Lionel made approving hums and his cock leaked so Clark swept up the fluid with his tongue and brought his mouth over Lionel once more. 

There was no denying now that Clark's homosexual fantasies about Lex were more than just a phase. He wanted the rough hands of a man, the throbbing flesh between his powerful lips, the smell of cologne floating up his nostrils...it's just that he'd rather it not be Lionel turning his fantasies into reality. 

He could see Lex so clearly in his mind's eye and it made him groan around Lionel's cock. He was absurdly hard, surprised that the button on his jeans was still holding, but unwilling to free himself in front of Lionel. He could tell that the billionaire appreciated the swallowing around him and the humming, but he could tell that he was holding back and Clark wanted this to be over as soon as possible, so he pulled away and looked up at Lionel.

"You want to do more, be harder, you can if you want," Lionel's cock twitched at Clark's words and he instantly reached out, taking Clark's head in his hands and slamming his cock into the young man's throat. He viciously rammed his thrumming dick into Clark's mouth, feeling the head push against the back of Kent's throat. It wasn't long after that he came, harder than he had in years, vision nearly whiting out as he emptied himself on the back of Clark's tongue.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Clark was ready to come in his pants. Lionel was tucking himself in and zipping up his pants, eyes roaming hungrily over a heaving Clark. "I can help you with your problem there Clark..." Lionel drawled, licking his lips. Clark couldn't help but openly groan in response. He reached for his shirt and put it on as fast as humanly possible. 

"No...no thanks," he stammered, standing quickly and adjusting himself, but being the well-endowed super freak he was, his cock was long enough to peek out above his jeans. Lionel's eyes caught sight of the leaking purple head and he made some ungodly sound that nearly made Clark come. 

"Your loss," Lionel hummed. "But when you jerk yourself, picture my tongue wrapped around your cock."

Clark shut his eyes tight, feeling entirely too hot. He scrambled towards the door and rushed down a hallway, hoping that it would eventually lead to a bathroom. But to Clark's horror, he ran straight into Lex Luthor.

"Lex," he shrieked. "Wh...what are you doing here?" 

His friend screwed up his eyebrows in confusion and laughed. "I don't know if you know this Clark, but I'm a Luthor and this is Luthorcorp." 

"I...I know but...aren't you trying to get Lexcorp off the ground? And you're running the plant in Smallville..."

"Why are you trying to get rid of me Clark?" Lex drew closer and it made Clark gulp. Fuck. Lex. So close. 

Lex had seen Clark flustered before, but nothing close to this. His lips and cheeks were flushed red that travelled down his neck. The first button of his plaid shirt was undone and his pupils were huge. But oddest of all, Clark smelled faintly of Lionel. 

"Clark..." Lex's tone turned dark. "What are you doing here?"

Clark's bottom lip trembled. God, he was in no state to lie to Lex right now, not with his mind in a torrent and his erection pressing insistently against his jeans. 

"I want to talk to you, I really do Lex, but...I need to go to the bathroom."

"That's the lamest escape tactic ever," Lex retorted, unamused. But Clark was sweating, perhaps he was ill. 

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is," Lex took his elbow and guided him down a hall before he could protest. 

To Clark's dismay, Lex entered the restroom with him and stood by the door, arms folded, looking at Clark. Kent looked at the urinals and then back to Lex. "Think I can get some privacy?" 

"To pee? Geeze Clark, I know you're a private guy, but you don't have anything I haven't seen before. Besides, you have a tendency to disappear and I want to talk to you before you escape."

Clark couldn't suppress a groan, planting one of his large hands on the tiled wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit out through closed teeth, "I didn't come in here to pee Lex."

"So you wanted to retreat to a bathroom just to avoid me, is that it? What did I do Clark?" 

"No! Ugh...that's not it! You didn't do anything Lex." 

Clark wanted to will his erection away so bad but he couldn't. Seeing Lex only made him harder and when he took in deep breaths through his nose, he could still smell Lionel. Fuck, Lionel, whose parting words were to imagine him sucking Clark off. Shit. 

"Then what the hell is going on with you?" 

Clark turned towards Lex, leaning against the wall with his left shoulder. "Lock the door."

Lex locked the door.

"I can see that you're not going anywhere, so I guess you'll just have to watch."

"Watch what Clark?" 

Another groan slipped past Clark's throat and his hand moved to pull aside the plaid tails of his shirt and open his fly. Something like realization dawned across Lex's face but the older man didn't move. In fact, Lex involuntarily licked his lips and watched Clark pull out his large uncut cock with a heat in his eyes that too closely mirrored Lionel's. 

Now Clark was moaning, hand quickly and roughly jerking himself. Lex walked towards him, shoes clacking loudly on the marble floor. He pushed Clark's chest lightly so that his back was against the cool tile. His expression had changed.

"Why do you smell like my father, jerking yourself off in a bathroom like some sex addict?" Lex hissed, barely contained rage sizzling in his voice. 

"I...I..." Clark was nearly sobbing.

"What did you do Clark?!" Lex was shouting. 

Clark slammed his head back and barely registered the sound of tiles cracking. 

"Fuck..." was all he managed.

"Did you and my father fuck?!"

"I didn't want to Lex..."

Storm clouds parted in Lex's gray eyes, horror flooding his features. "He raped you?" it was an abhorrent whisper.

"He didn't rape me Lex...but...but I had to if...he was threatening...to do things if...I didn't..." 

The breathe was stolen from Lex's lungs. Terror broke over his features like dawn spreading over the cornfields in the early morning. 

"I didn't mean to get turned on...God...what's wrong with me?" Clark choked out, his hand still moving. "I ruined everything Lex. God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

"No Clark...I'm sorry..." 

"I wanted it to be you Lex."

The words reverberated in the near empty bathroom, bouncing off the tiles and the stalls and returning to Lex, hitting him square in the chest. His features were screwed up, confused as if he couldn't process the things coming from Clark's mouth. Whatever he was about to say next had died in his throat.

"...want you...always wanted you..." 

"Clark...I can't..." he shook his head no. 

It was hearing the rejection that sent hot tears streaking down Clark's face. He couldn't handle it, not after everything that happened today. He could practically feel the reality that he was going to lose Lex now. It wasn't fair. It sent the sadness in Clark's chest hurdling towards anger instead. He grabbed Lex, a little too fast for a normal person, spun and pinned him against the tile wall. 

Lex wasn't protesting but he wasn't participating either. Clark ground his hardness into Lex's hip as he took a deep breath in at the crook of his neck before biting and kissing along the column until he reached Lex's jaw. He nipped there too, possessively, leaving marks, hips snapping against Lex. He kissed Lex, bruisingly, claiming what he knew wasn't his. 

The thought crossed his sex-addled mind that Lex was probably a pliant fixture out of guilt for what his father did, out of pity, and it only made Clark angrier. His hands were digging into the tile around Lex, reducing it to shards that fell to the floor. Lex left his mouth open against the assault of Clark's lips and teeth and tongue, but he didn't kiss Clark back. And his hands remained at his sides as he simply let Clark grind against him. 

God, Lex's skin was so soft, his lips tasted like coffee and chocolate and Clark wanted to drown in him. It was so infuriating that he wouldn't respond, but Clark was past caring. He felt that Lex was hard too and ground his cock against Lex's clothed arousal until he came and came and came. He tried to steady his shaking legs, taking in deep gulps of air as he breathed against Lex's neck for a moment before moving away. 

The space was deadly silent. 

Tears were racing down Clark's razor sharp features and he thought he might combust from the toxic mix of fury and sadness swelling inside of him. He tucked himself in and turned, hands in fists so tight that his nails were cutting his skin. "I knew you'd never want me back," Clark choked. In a moment of impulsive anger he turned and swung at a stand-alone sink, sending it shattering in a thousand pieces, water rushing from the wall. 

His eyes swept over Lex one last time as he turned to leave, aware that this may very well be the last time he'd see his friend. Lex stood, mouth open, chest heaving, slacks tented with his own erection, bottom lip cut and bleeding. Purple blots blooming along his chin and neck, ropes of Clark's come drying on his thousand dollar, custom-cut suit. 

"I don't deserve you anyway," Clark mumbled quickly before racing out of the restroom.


End file.
